numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreaded Lurgi
'The Dreaded Lurgi '''is a Numberjacks episode. 5 to the rescue when things are going up and down and round and round, all thanks to the Problem Blob. Synopsis Four is on the seesaw, but Six isn't feeling good. He can't even jump high. Four asks him what's wrong. Six explains he has the Lurgi, but Four doesn't know what that is. When Six explains, Four ends up infected with the Lurgi as well. As the alarm sounds, Four and Six make their way to the control room. Three wonders what's taken them so long and Four and Six explain that they have Lurgi. Agent 58 reports the problem: a boy is bouncing on a trampoline, but he cannot stop bouncing. Four and Six are too sick to go out. Five declares that she'll go out to investigate and lets Three keep watch. Four checks if the room is empty and mistakenly says that no one is there, but Three looks at a woman reading a book on the sofa and rings the doorbell. After Five is launched out, Three sends Four and Six to lie down in their beds. More problems are happening! Things can't stop going up and down. Five sees that they've been blobbed by... The Problem Blob! Three starts the Brain Gain machine to stop them going up and down. They stop, but they've been blobbed again, this time, they're going round and round! Three suddenly discovers she's infected with the dreaded Lurgi, too! Five imagines what would happen if the Blob carries on making things go up and down and round and round. Three isn't sure if she'll be able work the Brain Gain. The Agents call the other Agents to help her. Everyone stops the people going up and down and round and round. Now they have to sort out the Problem Blob. Five asks everyone including the viewer at home to make him go up and down and round and round. They make him go up and down and round and round... until he is all gone. Five returns to the sofa. She sends Three to her bed and thanks all the agents and the viewer for her help and says she couldn't have done it without them. Five sees how Three, Four, and Six are doing. They appear to be feeling a lot better, when Zero comes in. Six assumes he has the Luigi, too, but Five explains that he's just being his normal self. Then, Five asks the viewers to look for things that go up and down, or round and round, or up and down ''and round and round. Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} * This is the only time a Numberjack gets sick. * This is the only episode of the series where a Numberjack counts individually to the Numberjack returning to the sofa. In this case, it's Three, who has the Lurgi. * Agent 63 and 108's agents numbers are not seen, as they only appear in the Brain Gain machine's screen. * For some reason, Six coughed while he had the Lurgi, even though none of the other Numberjacks with Lurgi coughed. * It is unknown how Six contracted the Lurgi. * It’s the last time the Numberjacks press the doorbell. Cultural References * The trampoline the boy is bouncing on has a TP logo on it. Goofs * When Three counts while Five returns, she starts with zero, but Five isn't going out with Zero. * Agent 72's number is mistaken as 108. Characters * Numberjacks: 0, 3, 4, 5, 6 * Meanies: The Problem Blob * Agents: 58, 81, 18, 12, 72, 44, 99, 37, 108, 63 Gallery NUMBERJACKS The Dreaded Lurgi S2E16-0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with the Problem Blob